The Snow Ashikabi
by BrookBB
Summary: What if an adjuster from MBI had become an Ashikabi? What if this adjuster, had somehow saved Akitsu from being scrapped and became her Ashikabi? What if she somehow attracted the attention of Uzume? This is the Story of Saya Shirayuki The Snow Ashikabi OCxAkitsu OCxUzume
1. The Beginning

Thank you to my beta Ikrani! He his been a great help in increasing my writing abilities! Please check out his stories when you get a chance

[000000000000000000000000000000000]

"Are my adjustments almost done, Adjuster-sama?" Yashima asks me.

I nod as I retract the tiny needle from her slender arm. Even with what she is, the short-haired orangette still has that common human aversion to pointy objects. "Yes Yashima, we are done. You may get dressed. I'm just gonna test this blood sample to make sure everything is stable. Report back here tomorrow for more adjustments. "

I look at my watch as Yashima gets dressed, covering up her petite but still attractively curvy frame. My shift is almost over. "Good night, Yashima. I'll give you the results of the blood test in the morning, after the night crew examines it. I hope you are able to find a nice Ashikabi."

I watch her leave, if only to fully envy her perfectly packaged posterior. It still amazes me that for all their disparate genetics and abilities, Sekirei all manage to be quite attractive. Yashima is far from the most glamorous, but she still outshines most normal girls, as did all of her kind. Their destined ones, their Ashikabi, are bound to fall hard for them. The unfortunate part about that is how much harder their separation will be, once the cruel, cruel inevitability of The Sekirei Plan catches up with them.

On my way to the blood work labs of MBI, the alarms suddenly sound. The elevators on the left are slowly pried open, and I see a beautiful girl with red hair and glasses come running down the hall towards me. The girl is Sekirei #2, Matsu. A couple moments later Sekirei #10, Uzume, comes flying up behind her, being chased by some MBI guards. She quickly uses her powers to let loose the veils around her body, and cuts down the guards in a brief frenzy of white. As the two Sekirei stop in front of me to catch their breath, Uzume removes the veil over her head, uncovering her long brown hair. I notice her exquisite beauty as she looked at me, the way her crisscrossed silk top hugs her luscious curves. Uzume stares back at me, with her big beautiful brown eyes, looking as taken aback as I am.

Her beauty is stunning. If only I had more time to enjoy it.

"Come on, Uzume! We have to go, now!"

The sound of Matsu's voice breaks the hold that Uzume had on me. I look over to Matsu, as she quickly puts her hands to her mouth in a shushing motion. She and Uzume hurriedly crash through the nearby window, despite the fact that we are on the 57th floor of MBI headquarters.

Later that night...

I stand in the middle of Shinto Teito, the city formerly known as Tokyo, looking around. All is quiet as I walk, somewhat unnerving for a bustling metropolis, especially one that's home to a conglomerate as powerful as MBI. Where had everyone gone?

Then suddenly I feel a pair of large breasts press against my back, as gentle arms wrap around me. "Ashikabi-sama!"

I turn to look behind me and find myself in the heavenly embrace of Uzume. The earthy tone of beautiful brown eyes are just as captivating as before. She's wearing her battle gear, which consisted of nothing but simple white strips of fabric clinging to her body, showing off every amazing curve of her hourglass figure, not to mention a white skirt that left her lovely legs in view. Getting a better look at her, my eyes measure her figure at Bust 95 cm, Waist 57, Hips 90. Her beauty is almost impossible.

As I return to gaze into her eyes, she reaches up and needfully grabs my face. She pulls me in close, so close that her breasts threaten to envelop my own, and kisses me full on the mouth.

I wake up and look at the clock, which reads 5:23 in the morning. Of course it was just a dream. If only I could be so lucky.

Then I think about the dream, about how tangible it felt. Sure Uzume is gorgeous, but why was I dreaming so vividly about her? Why was I specifically dreaming about being her Ashikabi? There simply isn't a scientific explanation, at least none that I know of. I quickly shake it off, get up, get dressed, and head to work.

11 months later...

The dreams about Uzume never stopped. Even 11 months later I still see visions of her. Every morning after, I'm reminded of that day when Uzume and Matsu fled the tower. Even though I barely knew either of them, I still worry, as no mention has been made of their condition, or their whereabouts. If I could see them once, to ensure they were both still well, that would be enough for me.

I ultimately decide to ignore all that and drown myself in my work, lest I face issues of my own at MBI. At the moment, I've just finished my adjustments on #40, Shi. I walk down the hallway with her blood sample when I spy another Adjuster stumbling toward me. By the way his path zigzagged along, I can see he was quite heavily drunk. I follow him down the hall, and he eventually stops at what I assume his lab. He stumbles into the room, leaving the door open. I see a naked #7 strapped to the to the table.

"Num- *hic* Nummer Seben is time… is time fer yer *hic* adjusssmentssss!" he slurs as stares at the naked Sekirei.

I couldn't believe it. Number Seven was about to be adjusted by a drunk, and not in an MBI-mandated way, for instead of doing the normal procedure though he pulls down his pants. He was facing away from me so I wasn't sickened by his member, but I could tell what was about to happen. If he released in her, it would result in her being winged prematurely. That could result in unforeseen and potentially disastrous consequences, if she is winged before her power was stable.

Improvising, and rather boorishly so, I grab the fire extinguisher from the wall and bash him in the head. The blow knocks him unconscious. I quickly undo the straps holding #7 in place. She looks up at me with relaxed features, but her beautiful grey eyes show fear.

Seeing #7 nude before me, I can't help but admire her. From the curves of her beautifully toned yet slightly pale body to her short auburn hair and unearthly grey eyes, something about her is alluring, almost entrancing, marking her as alien as her origin. I suddenly have a thought to have my way with her, but quickly shake it off. I'm not a complete monster like the guy laying on the floor.

"Are you okay, Number Seven?" I ask, giving her my lab coat to coat to protect her modesty.

She takes the coat and puts it on as she backs away from me. She asks in very quiet tone, "... you're not like him, are you?"

The fear in her eyes also lay in her voice. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. You have nothing to fear from me, I promise. Now are you okay?"

"Ah..." She looks down at floor. "... I think so."

"Number Seven, I'm gonna report that guy to Minaka and then I see if I can become your adjuster. Would you like that?"

She doesn't respond with words, but looks up at me and nods. Seeing her answer I quickly grab her attacker. I strap his arms into the ankle restraints on the table, securing him in place. He wouldn't go anywhere, until Minaka could deal with him. I turn to #7 and say, "Go get some sleep and do be careful."

The following morning...

I barge into Minaka's office to address the issue from last night. "Minakaaaa!"

There he is. Minaka Hiroto. My boss, and the man behind The Plan. A plan that started 20 years ago, after he discovered 108 human-like lifeforms in a crashed spacecraft.

"Ahhhhh, Ms. Shirayuki! I was expecting you!" Minaka says, spinning around in his chair. "You're here about the incident you witnessed last night. I can assure you, he has been dealt with. I fired him and he is now safely in police custody."

I expected that Minaka had men on the police force, considering the man owns 80% of the city. The company was a secondary affair, of course, just a money mill that he uses to power The Sekirei Plan.

"Good. I'm glad that monster is behind bars." Even keeping in mind that Minaka had ultimate power over employment, I cannot contain my anger at what I just witnessed. I take a moment to recompose myself. "Now if I may ask, I promised Number Seven I would finish her adjustments."

"I will permit it," Minaka replies offhandedly. "You are very good at your work, as Numbers 35, 40, 41, 63, and 84 will attest. I'm releasing them all in to the city with the next batch."

I courteously nod. "Thank you for the praise, sir, and thank you for allowing me to keep my promise."

"You're quite welcome! I will call Number Seven to the your adjustment room. Now leave, I have much work to be done!"

I nod once more and leave to tell #7 Seven the good news. I quickly run to my adjustment lab, to find that true to Minaka's word she is waiting for me. "Number Seven, are you okay?"

"...Yes, thank you," she replies, looking down at the floor.

I smile, even though she doesn't see it."Good, I'm glad you are okay. Anyway I have good news for you! Minaka said I could be your new Adjuster."

Still keeping her eyes down, she says, "You seem much better than my last Adjuster-sama."

If I have to give Number Seven one thing, it's that she is very soft-spoken. She has a body that most women would die for, but that also means most men would kill to have her. Her passive attitude could mean that if she got the wrong Ashikabi, she could be molested again.

"We will start your adjustments first thing tomorrow morning. I can't do it right now because I have to finish my adjustments on Number 66. But after I finish adjusting her, you'll have my undivided attention."

A week later, just after I'd finished my adjustments on Akitsu for the day ,Minaka comes into my lab. "Tell me, Ms. Shirayuki, how is Number Seven's adjustment coming along? If possible I want her to be sent out tomorrow with the next batch of Sekirei."

"I believe she should be ready by then," I reply, not even looking at my boss as I finish last-minute tweaks on Akitsu-chan.

"Hahaha! Perfect!" he proclaims, clapping his white-gloved hands together. "You are truly marvelous at your job!"

I turn to Minaka and nod, thanking him for the compliment.

"Hah... Adjuster-sama?" Akitsu says from behind. "My body feels hot. I can hear my heart beating extremely fast." I look over to the heart monitor, and sure enough it was beeping along at an alarming rate. I look back at her and notice her face is flushed.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Minaka guffaws, nearly falling backwards from how far he was leaning. "To think that something like this would happen!"

Had he gone completely insane? Everyone knew The Director to be eccentric, but I'd never seen him act up like this.

It took a minute, but he finally calmed enough to speak again. "Hahahahaha! I do believe that Number 7 is reacting to her Ashikabi."

I take a step back, wondering what spark of madness ignited such a pronouncement. "I... I... I... can't be her Ashikabi."

Minaka cackled again. "Trust me Ms. Shirayuki, that is clearly a reaction to her Ashikabi. This is quite interesting, the MBI worker who saves a Sekirei and then later becomes her adjuster, and eventually her Ashikabi. Such an interesting love story."

"I'm not worthy of being her Ashikabi. I'm not that sociable, hardly suited for beings as empathic and emotionally needful as Sekirei, and my busy work would only make it harder to engage with her. Moreover, I don't know if I would be able to keep up with her physically." I say as turn back to look at Akitsu-chan. "Why choose me?"

She looks up at me with her beautiful grey eyes and says. "Adjuster-sama, please claim me as your Sekirei! I... I don't know how much longer I can stand the way my body is heating up."

I know how the bond works. I've seen it in other Sekirei, observed by MBI even after they spread their wings. Once I seal that contract, and devote myself to her as her Ashikabi, I don't think I would be able to bare losing her if she's ever defeated. The emotional intimacy that Sekirei grant their bonded humans is akin to that of a lover.

On the other hand, as I once again take note of her voluptuous figure and pacifistic demeanor, if I wing her now, no one would ever be able to take advantage of her. A life like that, slaved to a horrible Ashikabi who has no desire to care for her, to care about her… That's far worse than any mere emotional backlash I might suffer.

I reach for her and tip up her chin, and slowly bring her into a kiss. As her lips meet mine, I feel a shock of cold run though my body. Kissing her is like kissing a block of ice, but despite the temperature of her body, her lips are soft. I suddenly look up to see beautiful translucent wings of white, splitting and fractalizing like twin snowflakes.

As she breaks the kiss and the bond forms, I start to feel emotion. Her admiration for me, for the women who was now her Ashikabi. Protectiveness, for the one who is most precious to her in all the world. Even before she speaks, I can sense what she is going to say.

"Mistress, I promise to protect you and help you ascend. "

And just like that I am now an Ashikabi. I'm now more involved in Minaka'a crazy game then I ever would have liked. But that doesn't matter now, nothing does, only Akitsu.

Still staring into my new Sekirei's eyes, which somehow became more alluring since her winging, I say, "Akitsu-chan, I promise you right now that we will win."

"Thank you, Mistress." Her cool hands take hold of my own, and she touches her forehead to mine. "By the ice of my pledge, I'll shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi."


	2. The Blue Bird

Once again I want to thank my beta for this story Ikrani

[0000000000000000000000000000000]

"What is this place Mistress?" Akitsu asks in her soft monotone.

"This Akitsu-chan..." I reach into my pocket, and fiddle around till I find my keys. I pull the key from my pocket and stick it into the door. After I turn it, a low click is heard and I slowly push open the door. " ... is my home, and now it's yours as well."

Akitsu doesn't say anything as she follows me through the door. She looks around the room before gently shouldering past me, her eyes sweeping the post-sunset darkness of the interior.

Though I find the gesture touching, and a little sweet, I nevertheless reach for the lightswitch. "So do you want the tour Akitsu-chan?"

She stands there as she turns to me and silently nods."Very well Akitsu-chan."

I live in a small one-bedroom apartment, which is literally just three rooms. The bathroom, my bedroom, and the rest is a glorified disproportionate room. As I finish showing my new roommate around, I notice her gaze is locked on the desk in the corner.

"What are you looking at Akitsu-chan?"

"The picture," she says, staring intensely at a picture frame on the desk. "Who are the people in the picture?"

I walk over and grab the picture from the desk, and I stare at it almost as intensely as Akitsu. I tear up as the picture brings back old memories. "This is a picture from my birthday 10 years ago, the last picture my parents and I took together before they died. I really miss them. They were the only family I had."

"What is family?" Akitsu looks at me with a slightly curious look on her face.

I return her look with a bewildered one of my own. "You don't know what family means?"

"I know it means people related by blood," Akitsu replies tranquilly. "Is that all it is?"

"Family is… is someone who you love. It can be your parents, your children, your lover, it can mean by blood but it doesn't always have to be that way. Family can be anyone, Akitsu-chan."

"Are we family?"

Akitsu's question took me aback for a second. Since I had winged her no more than a couple hours ago, the thought hadn't crossed my mind. Sure, a Sekirei bond is like that of a lover, but her being my family I hadn't thought of. Family is something I have not had in years.

"Yes Akitsu-chan, I suppose we are a family. " I hesitate for a moment, then I bring Akitsu close and hug her. "I still don't know why you chose me, but thank you. I'll try my best to be the Ashikabi you deserve." I let go of Akitsu and, walk towards the the couch. "Now, it's getting a bit late, Akitsu-chan. I'm going to bed. The couch pulls out pulls out into a bed; you're welcome to sleep there."

I take the couch cushions off the sofa and unfold the bed from within. It makes a creaking noise as the metal frame slowly unfolds revealing a large double bed. "Look Akitsu-chan, I know it's not much…."

"It's fine mistress as long I'm with you."

After a quick shower, I rap a towel around my body and go to my bedroom. I look into my dresser and pull out a purple bra, matching panties and white t shirt. The bra feels a little more snug than usual, but nevertheless I quickly get dressed for bed, lie down and fall asleep.

[0000000000000000000000000000000000]

Once again I find myself in middle of the capital city, Sekirei fighting all around me, but this time things are different. Akitsu is now on my left side wearing a beautiful white kimono, one that practically falls off her shoulders. The kimono is cut low enough that it shows a ton of cleavage. A chain is wrapped around her neck which goes down between her breasts, another one secured across her chest keeping the kimono from sliding off. On my right is Uzume, also wearing her battle gear, but standing in front of me is a new figure.

She has her back facing me, so I can't make her face, but what I can see his her shoulder-length cerulean hair. She wears a white shirt with with black sleeves, and a black mini skirt. In her hands are two small metal fans, which I assume are her weapons. She starts turn her body towards me, exposing a glimpse of her modest bust and slender frame.

I wake up in cold sweat. The dreams have been becoming harder to distinguish from reality. This was the first time however that the dream had changed. Who was this mysterious new blue-haired Sekirei? I assume the constant dreams of Uzume meant I was supposed to be her Ashikabi. Did that mean I was supposed to be this girl's Ashikabi as well? On top of that I have Akitsu. I get the feeling that being an Ashikabi is only going to get harder.

After gaining my composure from the dream, I suddenly feel a chill going down the right side of my body. I turn see my new roommate hugging my arm, as it's sandwiched between her very ample assets. It of course doesn't help that she is also naked. Her body is cool to the touch, like it's below that of a normal person,but then again she's not normal.

'She looks so peaceful sleeping that it's almost a shame to wake her up,' I think as I lightly shake Akitsu to wake her up. She slowly opens her eyes, her beautiful grey orbs staring up at me.

"Good morning, Mistress."

"Good morning, Akitsu-chan! What happened to sleeping on the sofa bed?"

"I couldn't sleep and your body is so warm." Her smile is calm but glowing. "Snuggling you is nice."

Through the bond I feel her affection for me, the feeling of wanting to be close to Ashikabi, her destined one.

"Ok Akitsu-chan, but why are you naked?" I ask as I look at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"Ah… well, I… Ummm."

"Holy shit! I'm late! Hold that thought Akitsu-chan, I need to get ready or I'll be late for work!" I say jumping out of bed and rushing over to my dresser. I start frantically digging through my dresser for an outfit to wear.

"Mistress!"

"Not now Akitsu-chan!"

"Hello, Ms.Shirayuki! " a voice that was not Akitsu echoes through the room, a voice I recognize all too well.

"Minaka-sama! I'm sorry I'm late; please forgive me!"

"Hahahaha! That's quite alright, Ms.Shirayuki. I was just calling to inform you that you don't have to come to work today." I suddenly feel a sense of dread. Am I about to be fired?

Minaka must have sensed this as he says, "Never fret, Ms.Shirayuki, you're not being fired. Merely think of it as a promotion of sorts. While your work adjusting Sekirei is most impressive, you're an Ashikabi now and you're much more valuable to me as a player in the game. I will continue to pay you your normal wages, as well as a 300 yen raise. In addition you will also get an additional 60,000 yen as an allowance of sorts for Number 7."

I quickly figure the numbers in my head to realize that my monthly income would be going up by a little over a hundred thousand Yen. "Yes I know it's quite a bit more than what you're making now but it's quite alright."

"Thank you, sir!" I say, still completely shocked by what Minaka is telling me.

"You are very welcome, Ms. Shirayuki. There is also one other thing I called to tell you."

"What is it, sir?"

"I want to inform you of a little contest we're having tonight. A certain little bird has made its nest in the Botanical Gardens. I'm sure you've noticed the overgrowth that's been happening there over the last few days."

The phenomenon hadn't hit me until now, as I hadn't really thought about it.His words implied that a Sekirei was behind the sudden overgrowth, and there was only one Sekirei I knew of that was capable of that.

"Minaka, no! How could you?"

"How could I what, Ms. Shirayuki?"

"How could you offer Kusano up like that, as some prize? She's far too sweet and innocent for that! What if she gets an abusive Ashikabi?"

"Well then, Ms. Shirayuki, I suggest you take part in the contest if you hope to prevent that, because it's first come first served. The festivities began at 6 o'clock tonight in the botanical gardens. I hope to see you there." With that, the screen goes dark and Minaka disappears.

"Akitsu-chan, get dressed!" I say as I quickly finish putting on my shirt.

I suddenly hear my doorbell ringing. I look to Akitsu as she looks around the room as if searching the source of the sound. Seeing it makes me chuckle a bit, as Akitsu's sheltered cluelessness somehow makes her more charming.

"Akitsu-chan that is the doorbell. It means that someone is at the door."

"Who is it, Mistress?"

"I won't know until we answer it!" I look up and down Akitsu body, as she is still naked. "Akitsu-chan, you stay in my room and get dressed. I will go answer the door."

"Okay, Mistress."

I leave my bedroom and walk to the door. On the other side is a man in a black suit and glasses. In his hands is a box, which has the MBI logo written across the front in big letters. He shoves the box into my hands and walks away. As I use my foot to close the door, I turn to see Akitsu standing behind me and she is still naked.

"Akitsu-chan, I thought it I told you to get dressed."

"But… I don't have any clothes. The ones had were ripped."

I sigh as I open the box from MBI and look inside. It contains a white kimono with chains connected to it. It looks like the same outfit Akitsu had in my dream. "Here, Akitsu, put this on!"

I hand her the kimono. As she puts on the bottom half I realize something important: Akitsu has no underwear. While the thought of a that sounded sexy, she can't run around without underwear. Looks we're gonna have to go underwear shopping. After she is finished getting dressed, I take a moment to look appreciate Akitsu's beauty. How the white kimono seems to accent her pale skin, and how it seems to make her the color of her eyes pop. The way her new kimono hugs the curves of her body, she is positively stunning.

"Akitsu-chan, let's go do some shopping," I say as I open the front door. Once outside I quickly lock the door, grab her hand and pull her into the elevator with me.

"Where are we going, Mistress?"

"You, my dear Akitsu-chan, are in need of some underwear! So we are going to a lingerie store!"

"Okay, Mistress."

As she says that I stare into those mesmerizing grey eyes. They are about the color of the sky before a thunderstorm, but they have a shine to them, almost as if the sun is trying to shine through the grey. Maybe it's the bond, but every time I look at her she becomes even more and more heavenly.

I don't even notice that she moves closer to until my lips meet hers. I stick my tongue in her mouth, and fight her tongue for dominance. The room starts to get slightly brighter as the light shines through her translucent wings. I could pass out in sheer bliss right at this very moment, and I'm sure Akitsu feels the same from the soft moan of pleasure that tumbles into my mouth. I'm so lost in the kiss that I don't even feel the elevator as it hits the bottom floor. The kiss is broken only by the sound of the ding as the door opens. I grab Akitsu's hand, and we walk out the doors onto the streets.

Almost immediately we see a girl with blue hair wearing white and black run past us. My eyes follow her until catch a glimpse of her back, and that's when I realize-

"It's her."

The new girl from my dream, right before my eyes. A moment later a streak of lightning shoots past me, followed by a voice.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Two girls with long black hair tied in bisecting ponytails and clothes that look more like SM gear come running past me, nearly knocking me over.

Quickly I regain my footing. "Akitsu-chan, we have to save that girl with the blue hair. I had a dream about her last night; I think she's a Sekirei. "

"If she called to you then that means you're her Ashikabi."

"Come on, Akitsu. Let's go after those lightning girls!"

Akitsu nods as she turns toward the direction the electric twins went. The could still be seen in the distance, so Akitsu throws an ice wall up to block their path, as we quickly run towards them.

"What the hell are you blocking us for?!" says the one with the indigo outfit, not to mention a larger chest and a positively furious scowl.

"Yeah like, what's the deal? We're just trying to thin out the competition," says the one with the dark violent outfit and smaller but respectable chest.

Once up close to them I get a better look and if memory serves, I remember seeing these two at MBI. They are indeed The Lightning Twins, Number 11 Hibiki and Number 12 Hikari.

"Well Numbers 11 and 12, I believe that the Sekirei with the blue hair called out to me."

Hikari crosses her arms, still fuming. "How do you know who we are?"

"Quite simple: I work for MBI and I recently just became an Ashikabi to number 7 here." I gesture to Akitsu. "If you come after a Sekirei that reacted to me, then you're attacking me, not to mention Number 7."

"Shit, Hibiki. Who knew that the perverted bitch would react to an Ashikabi of a Single Digit?"

Hibiki respectfully bows to me. "Fine, we'll leave you alone. We don't want to deal with a Single Digit." She takes her sister's hand. "Come on, Hikari, it's almost time for work anyway."

The lightning twins run off and I start looking around for the one they were chasing. "You can come out now! They're gone!" I yell, unsure if she's still nearby to hear me.

After a moment or two I notice Akitsu pointing up. I look in that direction to see the blue-haired Sekirei on the rooftop above me.

"You can come down now. I'm not going to hurt you. "

She hesitates for a moment, recoiling slightly at my discovery of her, and then jumps from the roof. She lands in front of me and stands up, but keeps her head down. While her chest is not as big as Akitsu's, it's still impressive, as it was probably a little bit bigger than mine. One thing I find particularly interesting is a streak a light purple hair on the left side of her bangs. I'm guessing I didn't notice it because her back was facing me during the dream.

She starts twiddling her fingers, showing that she is obviously nervous. "I'm… I'm Number Twenty-Five Haruhime!"

I walk up and slowly lift her chin. That's when I notice her most beautiful feature. Bright blue pupiless eyes, that just got darker where her pupils should have been. Sekirei are already otherworldly in terms of beauty, but this one's eyes are entrancing. Her face is bright red; she looks more flushed than Akitsu did last night. I suddenly feel a little self-conscious staring at her. Under different circumstances, a girl of her beauty would have her pick of lovers.

"Haruhime, my name is Shirayuki Saya and I think I'm supposed to be your Ashikabi."

"I know! I… I dreamed about you!" She shifts from side to side, foot to foot. "I just didn't think I would meet you so soon."

"Neither did I." I peer into the unearthly irises of her exotic eyes. She's still nervous. "Look, I'm nervous, too. I don't even know why I was chosen as an Ashikabi. I honestly don't think I'm worthy of it, but for whatever reason you reacted to me, and I know how precious the bond is to a Sekirei. So if you accept me, then I'll do my best to meet that expectation."

I slowly go in for the kiss. My body tenses, as if at any moment the spell might be broken and she'll pull away. I relax as our lips touch, tentatively, then our tongues. The air is filled with a gentle growth of light as cyan wings appear from Haruhime's back. So enchanting, yet so different from the sharper wings of Akitsu. My eyes slide shut as I relax into it, the high from kissing such a pretty girl unfolding along with her wings. The light through my eyelids fades as I break away from the kiss.

I open my eyes to see Akitsu looking at her new sister, who is still awash with a blushing euphoria. "Welcome to our family."

"Thank you," Haruhime says with a slight bow. "I take it you are a Sekirei, too, considering you threw an ice wall to stop the lightning girls.

"Yes, I'm Number 7, Akitsu."

"Oh wow, a Single Digit. I guess that explains why those two left so quickly. Anyway, where do we go from here, Saya?"

I smile at Haruhime and say, "To the lingerie store "


	3. Number 05

**First of all once again, I would like to thank Ikrani for his beta work.**

**gunmun: I'm glad you are likeing so far, and we do see at least one female Ashikabi. As Uzume's original Ashikabi is female. I imagine Chiho can't be the only one.**

**Kurai Amaya: I'm glad you're loving the story so far and I already have all of Saya's flock planned out. Sorry but Number 6 stays with Minato.**

**Now without further Ado on to the story**

[0000000000000000000000000000000000]

"Akitsu-chan, try these on!" I say as I hand Akitsu a pile lingerie for her to try.

"Of course, Mistress," she says as hands me back the underwear and starts to undo the chains connecting her kimono. She-

"No, Akitsu-chan, not out here in the open!" I say as I point to the dressing rooms. "In there."

"Yes, Mistress," Akitsu says as she takes the underwear back and slowly shuffles to the dressing room.

Haruhime and I follow her, and sit down on some chairs in front of the dressing room.

"So ummm, S-Saya," comes the low voice of Haruhime.

"Yes, Haru-chan?"

Haruhime looks at me, a little taken aback by nickname. "'Haru-chan?'"

"Yeah, sorry. Haruhime-chan is a bit long, so I shortened it to Haru-chan. Do... you not like it?"

Haruhime face turns bright read. "N-No, don't get the wrong idea. I do like it, I just didn't expect it."

"Yea, sorry I caught you off guard."

"It's ok, Saya."

"Anyway, what did you want me for, Haru-chan?"

Haruhime's voice stays low as she asks, "How long has Akitsu been your Sekirei?"

I feel her emotions through the bond; there is a sense of nervousness. That seems understandable, considering she suddenly has emotional connection to someone she only met an hour ago.

"First of all, relax a little bit. There's nothing to feel nervous about. Second, I've only been Akitsu's Ashikabi since last night."

"How did you find her?"

"I'm an adjuster for the Sekirei plan, or rather I was. Akitsu was the last Sekirei I adjusted. I kinda saved her from her previous adjuster after he tried to-"

"Mistress."

I'm interrupted by the sound of Akitsu's voice. I turn to look at Akitsu and almost have a heart attack. She had come out wearing a yellow lace bra and matching panties. They left little to the imagination, and her top seems to push up her chest, making it look even bigger. Although, somehow, the yellow didn't quite suit her.

"You look beautiful Akitsu-chan, but try a different color."

Akitsu nods and disappears back into the dressing room. I look back at Haruhime to see her staring down at her chest. The bond tells me she is a bit envious of Akitsu, and feels she is somewhat inferior to her.

"Haru-chan."

"Yes, Saya?"

"I know how you feel. You think Akitsu is prettier than you. I feel the same way around you and her. You both are otherworldly beings with beauty that goes beyond normal human standards. How can I compare to either of you?"

"That's not true! You're beautiful, too, and I'm glad you're my Ashikabi. I was afraid I was going to get someone ugly."

"Well thank you, Haru-chan. Tell you what, go pick out something you like and model it for me."

Her face becomes beet red. She quietly mumbles something that I can't make out.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan, can you repeat that?"

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

Haruhime nods and runs off into the store as Akitsu steps out of dressing room again. This time, her chosen lingerie set is cobalt blue. She looks amazing in this one, too, but something doesn't feel right.

"I don't think blue is your color either, Akitsu-chan. It's definitely closer, though."

She turns and goes back into the dressing room. Haruhime suddenly runs past me in a blur and disappears into the dressing room next to Akitsu's. After sitting in silence for what felt like an eternity, Akitsu and Haruhime finally come out at the same time.

Akitsu is clad in a garter belt and black panties with leggings that hug her figure perfectly. The black beautifully contrasts her pale skin, in the way a full moon contrasts the night sky. What doesn't contrast her skin are her hands, which are currently the only thing holding up and covering her breasts. Despite not having a top to this one, it worked for her.

Haruhime is wearing a pink and purple striped bra and panties and it looks amazing on her. Seeing her stand next to Akitsu, it was obvious that her chest was a bit smaller, but it was still impressive nonetheless. The purple was the exact same shade as the stripe in her hair and seems to compliment it in very pretty way.

"I don't know what to say. You both look extremely beautiful. Akitsu-chan black is I

your color and Haru-chan that looks perfect on you. You gotta buy that one. Now go get dressed!"

"Thank you, Mistress," Akitsu says, smiling a little as she returns inside the dressing room.

Haruhime blushes and looks down at the floor. She asks in a rather nervous tone, "D-Do you really like it?"

"I do, Haru-chan, and continuing the conversation earlier, don't worry about how pretty Akitsu is. You're both equally beautiful. Now go get dressed, then we'll get something to eat."

Haruhime nods and goes back into the dressing room. After a bit of bit of waiting Akitsu comes out dressed in her kimono, followed shortly by Haruhime dressed in her shirt and skirt. I walk over to the cashier, she rings up the underwear and we quickly leave the store.

As we exit the lingerie store, I ask the all-important question. "So, Akitsu-chan, Haru-chan, what are you hungry for?"

"I'm kinda in the mood for a burger," Haruhime replies.

I look to Akitsu. "And you, Akitsu-chan?"

"Where ever you want to go is fine, Mistress."

Since we're in a shopping mall, I figure the best place to head is the food court. There are plenty of restaurants there, and we can decide what we want. It's around the moment that I narrowly avoid a black, rice-covered spill on the floor that my phone goes off. I pull it out of my pocket, and look at the notification.

Congratulations on winging your second Sekirei, Ms.Shirayuki. You will now get an additional 60,000 yen, as an allowance for Number 25.

'How in the hell-! Nevermind this is Minaka, I should expect this.' I unclench my teeth and put my phone back in my pocket as we get in line at CoCo ICHIBAN. While Akitsu and I order our food, I give Haruhime 1500 yen and send her to a nearby MOS Burger stand, with instructions to find us a table afterward.

Akitsu just stares up at the menu board with a blank look on her face, as if she'd never ordered food before. "Akitsu, do you know what you want?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know, what will taste good?"

"Well, I can't tell you what you will like and dislike, but was there anything you liked eating back when you were at the MBI labs?"

"Shrimp."

I glance at the board, scanning the items. "They have shrimp curry on the menu."

"Okay."

I order a shrimp cutlet curry for Akitsu and chicken stew curry for myself, both with melon sodas. After a small wait they call our order number, and Akitsu grabs the tray of food while I grab the drinks. We walk through the busy food court, till we finally spot Haruhime at a table near MOS. We walk over and Haruhime had ordered a teriyaki burger combo with onion rings and melon soda.

We sit down at the table, and Akitsu hands me my curry, before staring down at her own. She grabs her spoon and takes a bite. Her eyes light up for a second, before she takes another.

We pretty much eat in silence until Haruhime breaks the ice."So Akitsu, why do you call Saya 'Mistress'?"

She looks up from her food and says, "I'm her Sekirei and it feels... right."

She looks back down and continues to slowly eat her food. Nobody really says much of anything as we finish the rest of our meal, that is until I look at my watch, which reads "5:15. "

I rocket to my feet so fast it sends my chair skittering backwards. "Akitsu-chan! Haru-chan! We need to go!"

[0000000000000000000000000000000000]

As we arrive at the Botanical Gardens, I notice the place is heavily guarded by MBI forces. Crouching behind the concrete stoop of a metal door to a brick building, I observe the moving helmets of the infantry and the swiveling turrets atop armored cars. Minaka probably sent them to stop people from wandering in, thus safeguarding the secrecy of the Sekirei Plan. For now, anyway.

From the other side of the Gardens, lightning comes crashing down. I figure the only two that could cause that are 11 and 12. Their Ashikabi must be after Kusano.

I stand, Akitsu and Haruhime behind me, a hand on each of my shoulders. "Let go save Kusano! Akitsu-chan, remove those guards from our path, please."

She nods as sharp stalagmites of ice shoot out of the ground into the small guard checkpoint. The ice spikes skewer guards and vehicles with no mercy, instantly clearing a path into the Gardens. Blood slowly leaks down the giant ice crystals. Some of the spraying fluids from the punctured vehicles gently catch fire, and the turrets lay in mangled, punctured heaps atop the makeshift metal tombs.

As we approach the entrance to the garden, the ground shakes below us. I almost fall over, but I'm caught by Haruhime. I look around and spot a guy wearing all black, with a yellow scarf and a sword in his hands. He holds it like two-handed walking stick, with the tip of the scabbard resting on the ground.

"I can't let you interfere," he says, raising his weapon but keeping it in the sheathe. "My Ashikabi wants the Green Girl. "

Akitsu rushes in front of me and puts her arms out. "I won't let you hurt my Mistress!"

Akitsu's sudden assertiveness surprises me; I didn't think she had it in her. But somehow, I can't help but be proud of her for it.

Ice crystals start forming over Akitsu's hands as she says, "I'm Number 7, Akitsu."

Akitsu's opponent simply nods. "Number 5, Mutsu. I accept your challenge."

The now identified Number 5 presses the scabbard of his sword against the ground. The ground starts to shake as a tidal wave of soil and crumbling asphalt is sent barreling at Akitsu. She jumps, avoiding the wave, as she forms a couple of icicles above her head. They shoot off like torpedoes at Mutsu, but as they're about to hit him a wall of rock suddenly rises. The icicles hit the rock wall and shatter into a million pieces. However, the impact crumbles the wall to dust.

"Be careful, Akitsu-chan. This guy seems very powerful, even for a Single Number."

The sky behind Mutsu starts to turn an orangish pink color as the sun starts to set behind him. I would stop to admire it, but cheering Akitsu on is more important.

"Go Akitsu! You can do it!" I yell.

Akitsu launches more icicles at Mutsu, but this time instead of blocking them with rock, he simply sidesteps them. She follows up by summoning a serpentine trail of giant ice spikes, exploding from the ground towards Mutsu. He tries to disrupt the attack with a rising rock spike, but Akitsu quickly changes its path so it swerves around the rock. Mutsu blocks it with another rock wall as a black limousine pulls up next to him.

"Mutsu, it's time to leave! Yomi's energy disappeared. She failed!"

The other Sekirei touches his scabbard to the ground again, and some cracks beneath Akitsu's feet are all the warning she gets before a sinkhole swallows the asphalt. Thank goodness she leaps away in time, landing next to me as I embrace her.

Mutsu, meanwhile, has already sheathed his sword. "Till next time, Number 7." With that, Mutsu gets in the car and it speeds off.

Akitsu turns back to look at me. I hear her breathing heavily. She stares at me with her normal blank expression, but her eyes say she's looking for approval.

"Akitsu you did great!" I say as I reach up and squeeze her shoulders. "That was very brave, standing up for me like that. Mutsu was not an easy opponent, but you were able to hold your own against him. You were awesome and I'm very proud of you."

"That was indeed good, Number 7. I watched the entire battle," comes a voice from behind me.

The voice had come from a man wearing all black, the bottom half of his face is covered by a black mask. He is Number 6, Homura, one of the few male Sekirei. He also is the guardian of the unwinged ones. I'm about to speak but Haruhime beats me to it.

" Homura, I found her! I found my Ashikabi!"

"Number 25," he says, acknowledging her with a nod. "I'm glad you found her. If only I could find one as lovely as yours."

"I'm so happy with her! Her name is Shirayuki Saya."

"Shirayuki-san?" he says, turning to me. "Takami told me about you. You're the Adjuster that saved Number 7 and became her Ashikabi. Takami speaks very highly of you. I assume you are here to protect 108, but she has been claimed by another. "

I start a silent prayer, then a vocal one. "Please tell me Kuu didn't get some pervert for an Ashikabi."

"No, no! Her Ashikabi is Sahashi Minato. He hasn't winged her yet, but she reacted to him and trust me, she's safe with him."

"Sahashi? Takami's boy?"

"That's right. He's also 88's Ashikabi. So if he cares for 108 as much as he cares for 88, then she's in good hands."

I sigh in relief, knowing that Takami's boy would make sure she was safe from perverts and lowlifes.

"Anyway, it was really nice to meet you, Shirayuki-san." He turns to walk away. "But I really must get going. Take care of Akitsu and Haruhime."

"Homura, wait!" I yell to his back. As that protector of the unwinged, he might be able to give an answer to the mystery that had been eating at me for that last year.

He humors me and regards me. "Yes, Shirayuki-san?"

"Do you potentially know what happened to Number 10 and Number 2?"

"Why do you wanna know about those two?"

His reaction tells me that he knows, but he's probably skeptical because of my ties to MBI. He has every right to be skeptical, because as far as he knows, I'm on Minaka's side.

"Look, I just want to know if they are okay. I know you probably don't trust me because I work for Minaka, but I only worked for him because it pays the bills. I never agreed with the Sekirei Plan, especially now that I'm a part of it. Well, more a part of it. Minaka is essentially abusing people's emotions, making them fall in love, only to tear the relationships in two, not to mention the human cost of all the terminated Sekirei. So if you don't trust me, I understand. I just want to know if Matsu and Uzume are okay. Last I saw them was a year ago when they broke out of MBI."

"Well Shirayuki-san, I guess I can let you know; I trust Takami's judgment of you. Numbers 2 and 10 live at a place called Izumo Inn. I will take you there. Just be careful of the landlady, she can be very scary."


	4. knowledge and seduction

"And we are here!"

Homura had replaced his mask and overcoat with mundane black dress pants and a white button-up shirt.

"This is Izumo Inn. Matsu and Uzume live here with me, along with 108's new Ashikabi."

Behind him is a two-floor building built in a traditional Japanese style, with a large wooden privacy fence around it. A white tile path leads to the front stoop, where one step up will lead to the front door. There's a row of shrubs lined up along the base of the house, going all the way around the side towards the back. Well-walked grass grows in the yard; it looks so nice, I just want to lose my shoes and take a stroll through it.

"Thank you, Homura!" I say.

"Your welcome, but once inside please call me Kagari!"

"Okay, Kagari!" I say as follow Kagari towards the doors to Izumo Inn.

"Miya, I'm back! " Kagari calls as he steps inside. As he starts to take off his shoes, a woman appears from one of the rooms.

Her long lilac hair cascades down her back stopping at her waist and is held in place by a white ribbon. Her eyes are a dark brown with slight hints of red. She wears a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, and wooden sandals. She was a perfect vision of beauty, but something about her seems familiar.

"Umm… Hello ma'am," I say, not making eye contact with beautiful woman in front of me. "I'm here because Kagari told me you know something about some people I've been looking for."

"I see. Well, I will help anyway I can," she replies with a smile as she holds out her hand to shake. "I'm Asama Miya. Welcome to Izumo Inn."

The mention of her last name hits me like a ton of bricks. It makes me realize why she was so familiar. This woman standing before me is none other than Sekirei Number 1. She fell in love with her adjuster Takehito Asama, and must have taken his surname. Takehito tragically died in an incident a few years ago, and Number 1 left MBI shortly after. He was not able to wing her because he did not have the Ashikabi gene. That didn't diminish her strength; she is considered the strongest and deadliest of all Sekirei. Even if Minaka knew that they were hiding here, he wouldn't dare oppose Number 1.

"Is something wrong, miss?" Miya's voice arouses me from my thoughts.

"Ah… No. I'm Shirayuki Saya."

"And your friends?" She looks behind me at my Sekirei.

Akitsu is looking down at the ground as she says, "Akitsu."

Haruhime on the other hand is more formal. She gives a slight bow and says, "I'm Haruhime. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miya-san."

"Well, it's my pleasure to meet all of you." She turns back to me. "Shirayuki-san, do you know anything about the people you're looking for? Their appearance, or distinguishing features?"

What in the world could I tell her? 'Hi, I'm looking for Numbers 2 and 10 and heard they were hiding out.' She would probably kick me out for being part of MBI. Multiple other scenarios run through my head, each one worse than the last. I decide that, either way, I have to say something to her. I decide it would be best to just tell the truth.

"Asama-san?"

"Yes, Shirayuki-san? And please, call me Miya."

"Very well, Miya-san. I will tell you, but is there somewhere more private where we can speak? It's an urgent matter; my number one priority, in fact."

Miya must have instantly caught on to what I was implying, as she gestures for me to follow her upstairs. She leads me into a room, which I can only assume is hers.

"Who are you? What does MBI want with me?"

"Like I said before, my name is Shirayuki Saya. I'm an Adju-… I was an Adjuster for the Sekirei Plan. I kinda of unofficially lost that job last night."

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me. I'm just a simple housewife. I have nothing to do with Minaka or his company."

"Yes, I know, but you were once Sekirei Number 1 and before you jump to any conclusions, I'm not here for you."

"Oh really." Miya's tone grows threatening. I detect shades of the old No. 1 pushing through. "Then what, pray tell, what are you here for?"

"I'm… I'm looking for Number 2 and Number 10. Kagari said you know where they are. "

"And assuming I do in fact know where they are, why would I tell you?"

"I know you don't trust me because of my ties to MBI, and I don't blame you. I don't know what I can do to make you believe me, but I'm not your enemy. I know how cruel Minaka's game will be when the eliminations begin. He's playing with people's lives, with their emotions, and I want to stop him."

I hesitate for a moment before continuing.

"As for why I want to know about 2 and 10, it's because I was there the night they disappeared. I was working late that night when I saw them running from MBI security, before they jumped out of a window. All I want is to know if they're okay. I've also been having strange dreams about Number Ten ever since then, and I think I'm supposed to be her Ashikabi."

Miya doesn't say anything. Instead, she just stares at me. I can't seem to make eye contact with her, because her eyes say she is staring into my very soul. "Kagari, what do you think of young Shirayuki here?"

I whirl about. I hadn't even noticed Kagari, yet there he is, standing just outside the doorway, listening in on our conversation.

"Takami speaks very highly of her," he replies. "She saved Number 7 from a potentially dangerous situation, as well as trying to stop 108 from getting an abusive Ashikabi. She has my approval. She is a good person despite who she works for."

"Very well, Shirayuki-san, I will trust you for now." The air suddenly grows cold as something starts to appear behind Miya. Slowly a phantasmic hannya mask forms behind her, making her appear like some kind of demon. She just smiles, like it's not there, only adding to the terrifying tension. I can even sense the fear of my Sekirei, sequestered as they are in another room.

"If you try anything in my home," Miya says sweetly, "I will not hesitate to punish you, or your Sekirei. Am I clear, Shirayuki-san?"

I feel the muscles in my neck unlock, as if they were out of my control for a moment. I simply nod, as the hannya mask has taken the power of words from me.

The mask suddenly disappears as she continues. "Now, as I recall, Uzume is not here. She spends a lot of nights out, looking for something. Matsu is here, however. If you'd like, I can take you to her."

"Thank you, Miya-san, I would appreciate that."

She nods and leads me towards the steps leading downstairs. We stop at the top, though she's not even looking down. Instead, she reaches up and knocks on the wall next to her.

"Matsu, you have a visitor!"

A voice from the other side of the wall says, "Coming!"

My Sekirei gather around me, doubtless as curious as I am. The wall in front of me starts to rotate. There she was, standing in the newly-revealed doorway: Sekirei Number 2, Matsu. I hadn't really gotten a good look at Matsu a year ago, since my focus was mostly on Uzume, but she is beautiful, too.

She has long, crimson orange hair that glints as if it's the last rays of light from a sunset. It's tied into two long braids with some loose hair in between. Her captivating eyes are the same color as her hair, and only seem prettier through the lenses of her big round glasses. She has a long white dress with a small diamond-shaped shaped hole just below the neckline, giving me a small portal to check her curvaceous cleavage. The dress's sleeves hung over her hands and slits cut all the way up the skirt to just below her waist, revealing her smooth, curvy legs.

Glancing around at my Sekirei, she quickly ushers us in before closing the door. Her room is dark, only illuminated by a wall of computer monitors. The screens display all of the different rooms of Izumo Inn; there are even a couple that displayed outside. It figures she would have a setup like this, considering that she's the Sekirei of Wisdom. Hacking and gathering information are her specialties.

My eyes once again fall upon her, I notice something changed. She has a devious smile, and the light from monitors hits her glasses in such a way that her eyes were no longer visible. "I've been expecting you."

"Wait," I say, "you knew I was coming?"

She giggles, and it's a little unnerving. "Ever since we saw you a year ago, Uzume has done nothing but talk about you. She said she's dreamed about you, literally, and I imagine you've been dreaming about her. "

"I have," I admit, "almost non-stop. When will she be back?"

"Hard to say. She normally stays out days at a time looking for you. She didn't want to go near MBI, and didn't know where you lived. I could have found out, but I didn't want to put you on MBI's radar by hacking into their file on you. Government servers would have done no good without knowing your name."

I try to get in a word as Matsu keeps talking. When she finally stops, I ask. "But what's Uzume been doing?"

"Like I said earlier, she's been looking for you. She's developing a reputation, you know. The other Ashikabi are calling her the Veiled Sekirei. They say it's impossible to wing her, as she manages to stop all attempts."

"Wow." This is certainly a lot to take in. Not only is MBI's entire database apparently compromised, but the government's as well. On top of that, Uzume's connection with me is already so strong that she's actively rejecting potential Ashikabi, just so she can find me. "Well, tell her I stopped by if she comes home."

"I will," she says as a knock is heard on the wall.

"Shirayuki-san!" Miya's voice comes from the other side of the wall. Matsu gets up and opens the door as Miya peeks in. "Shirayuki-san, it's getting late. Your welcome to spend the night, but remember my warning about disturbing the sanctity of my home. "

The hannya appears behind her again, sending chills up my spine. "It's okay Miya-san, but thanks for the offer."

"Are you sure?" Miya gestures to my first Sekirei. "Akitsu looks extremely tired."

I look to the left, where Akitsu is actively dozing off. She is leaning against the wall, her head slowly, drooping as I hear a very light snoring. She looks so peaceful and at ease while sleeping, almost a shame to wake her.

"Besides," Miya continues, "since you're looking for Uzume, you can be here if she comes home tonight."

Miya does have a point. It would certainly save me the time and energy of looking for her, since we've apparently missed each other already. How did I never hear of this 'Veiled Sekirei' until now? "Very well, Miya-san, we'll spend one night."

"Very well Shirayuki-san, you and your friends can have the room at the end of the hall. If you need to talk a bath or anything let me know."

"Thank you Miya-san, but can do me a favor and escort Akitsu to the room? I'm gonna go take a bath. Haruhime, do you want to take one with me?"

Haruhime's face turns red as a beet and I don't need the bond to know how embarrassed she is. "Y-y-you to t-t-take a b-b-bath with y-y-you?"

"If you don't want to, it's fine! I wouldn't want you to faint in the water or anything."

"N-n-no, it's fine. I want to!"

"Are you sure, Haruhime?"

"Yes, I'm positive!"

I look over to Akitsu and lightly shake her. "Wake up Akitsu-chan!"

She looks up at me with her big storm-gray eyes. "Mistress, is it morning?"

"No Akitsu-chan, but we're going to spend the night here. Miya-san is going to take you to our room; I'm going to take a bath and then I will join you. "

"Okay, Mistress," Akitsu says as she stands and quietly shuffles over to Miya before following her out of the room.

I figured since the top floor was just bedrooms, the bathroom had to be on the bottom floor. I grab Haruhime's hand and lead her downstairs. We quickly find the bathroom and enter. The bathroom has an antechamber for changing, though it's little more than a laundry basket and cubby shelves for our clothes, crammed inside a room that's only just bigger than a handicap bathroom stall.

"Don't look! At least not till I'm ready," Haruhime says nervously. I'm guessing she's still a little bit shy. On the other hand, she still hasn't backed out of the bath.

"Don't worry, Haruhime," I call, "I won't."

I quickly strip down and look over at Haruhime, who had only taken off her shirt. She was facing away from me so she didn't see me take a glance at her. "When you're done getting undressed, come inside the bathroom, Haruhime."

"Y-yes, Saya."

I walk into the bathroom. It certainly fits the older style of the house, as there was a large multi-person bath and faucet for filling wash buckets. I grab a wooden bucket and head over to fill it. As the water rushes in, I hear Haruhime walking up to join me.

"Saya."

That's not Haruhime's voice.

I feel something press against my back. The soft mounds of flesh pressing against me feel amazing, but they feel too big to Haruhime's breasts. Secondly, she wouldn't be that forward. I slowly turn to see Matsu behind me. She is completely naked, apart from the towel wrapped around her body. The towel does little to hide her extremely curvaceous form.

"M-M-Matsu!"

I quickly back against the wall, as Matsu gets down on her hands and knees. Like a hungry panther, she slowly crawls a little bit closer to me, as her towel falls from her chest revealing her very large breasts.

"Shirayuki Saya, age 27, mother Shirayuki Mizuki, father Shirayuki Riku, both deceased. You had top marks all the way through grade school, Junior High and High School, graduated with an engineering degree from Tokyo University and were recruited by MBI straight out of college. Your life has been very successful." The tone of Matsu's voice begins to drop. "How about adding another success?"

Her voice changes to that of a very seductive tone. "You are my Ashikabi, my mistress. Please claim me." She presses her body against mine making it feel hot as her massive chest presses against my own. "Claim with your hot DNA, and make me yours."

""W-what do you mean? I'm your AAbak-kashi? What did you with Haruhime?"

"Shhhhh, she'll be fine!" She reaches up before I can react and kisses me. Her soft lips press against mine; a pair of golden wings sprout from her back. I'm caught in a moment of pure bliss, as our tongues fight for dominance. The moan she pours into my mouth is like a vibratory orgasm on my lips and tongue.

"Matsu! You know the rules, no sexual contact of any kind. " If Miya hadn't broken the moment, the sword she's holding certainly would have. It's currently pointed at Matsu. The hannya mask is snarling behind her.

Without another word, she grabs Matsu by the hair and starts dragging her towards the door as that hannya mask disappears. Matsu protests yelling about wanting to experiment with her new Ashikabi. When she reaches the door she stops and says, "Matsu is a very dear friend, Shirayuki-san. I expect her to visit at least once a week. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes Miya-san."

"Thank you; take good care of her.''


	5. Breakfast

'Damn, what a crazy night,' I think to myself as I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling. I attempt to get up, but I feel something keeping me down. Towards my chest I see a mess of red hair.

'Matsu? What the hell is Matsu doing in my room?' I think back; the events from last night play out in my head. 'That's right. Matsu tried to seduce me in the bathroom and she… she kissed me. She winged herself upon me. She must have come in here at some point after I went to sleep. '

Matsu moves around a little bit in her sleep, causing me to come to the realization that she is naked. 'Oh god, is this going to be my life now?'

That's when I notice some stirring from my right side, as well as a chill go up my arm. I look over to see Akitsu snuggling closer. Are all my Sekirei sleeping with me? I look to my left to Haruhime sleeping quietly; just like Akitsu she's so peaceful while sleeping.

"Well good morning, my sweet Ashikabi!" Matsu says." Did you sleep well?"

" I… I did, although I didn't expect you to be sleeping here with me. "

"And why wouldn't I sleep with you? You are my Ashikabi, after all."

"Frankly, I'm not sure why a Sekirei as powerful as Number Two would choose me, but thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"Although, Matsu, I do have one question."

"Mmmm, and what. Would. That be?" she replies, her voice growing more seductive with every syllable.

"Why are you naked?"

"Why, to give my beautiful Ashikabi complete access to my body," she replies as she sits up on my chest, giving me an absolutely wonderful view of her chest.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked as if she had just crawled out my wildest Amazon fantasies. The shape of her body is alluring, those fertile curves and big, round, soft breasts, those beautiful pink-

"MATSU!" The sound of Miya's voice brakes the hypnotic effect of Matsu's body. "Just because you found your Ashikabi, that does not mean that you can break the rules of my house. As long as you are in my household there will be no illicit acts." That paralyzingly terrifying hannya mask is once again behind her.

Miya smacks Matsu on the head with the wooden spoon she was carrying, and then grabs her by the hair. "Shirayuki-san, please wake up your friends and come for breakfast before you leave. 108 and her new Ashikabi should be down shortly as well. I know you were concerned about 108, but remember while at breakfast, I'm not Number One. I'm a simple housewife who knows nothing of the Sekirei Plan."

"Yes, Miya-san! By the way, do you know if Uzume came home last night?" I ask the lavender-haired housewife. I sit up after managing to free myself from the grips of Akitsu and Haruhime.

"I don't know," she replies. "I'm going to go check now; if she's there, I will send her down to breakfast as well."

She smiles. It's so sweet, made bitter by who she was holding by the hair. "Now get dressed and wake your friends. I expect to see the three of you downstairs as soon as possible."

With that, Miya leaves the room, dragging Matsu behind her. I look over to Haruhime and then Akitsu. They both look so peaceful sleeping, that I'm tempted to slide back between them and doze off. I turn back to Haruhime and lightly shake her. "Haru-chan, it's time to get up."

"Good morning, Saya," she says, opening her eyes and sits up.

"It's time to get up. Miya-san says she's making breakfast."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah, now get dressed. You can't very well come to breakfast in your underwear."

Haruhime looks down at herself before covering her cleavage, her whole body turning beet red with blush. She quickly scuttles across the floor to where she neatly folded her clothes the night before.

Her shyness is kind of cute. I must say it gives her a little bit of charm, knowing that she is getting flustered from my gaze being upon her.

"While you get dressed, I'm gonna wake up your sister."

I lightly shake Akitsu to wake her up. "Wake up, Akitsu-chan! It's morning."

She slowly opens our eyes and tilts her head up towards me. "Good Morning, Mistress."

"Good morning, Akitsu-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mistress." She sits up, giving me glimpses of her chest through a couple of big rips in her kimono.

I hadn't really noticed the rips and tears until now. She must have torn her clothes during her battle last night with Number Five, and she made them bigger while moving around in her sleep. Considering how Minaka seems to know everything that goes on in his little competition, he probably already knows that Akitsu will need a new kimono and will have one waiting at my apartment when we get there. In the meantime, she still needs something.

"Haru-chan?"

"Yes, Saya?!" Haruhime replies looking over to me with a nervous expression.

"Go get Miya-san; we have a slight problem. I imagine she will be in Matsu's room, making sure she doesn't try anything."

I notice her demeanor changes a bit as she sighs in relief. She probably thought I was going to ask her to do something forbidden by Miya.

"Got it! Be right back, Saya!" she says. Quickly she gets up and runs out of the room.

Akitsu looks down at the ground and says in her monotone voice, "I'm sorry Mistress."

I look at her, not quite understanding what she was apologizing for. "Sorry for what, Akitsu-chan?"

"Sorry for ripping my clothes."

"It's okay, Akitsu-chan. You did nothing wrong. It's just proof that you tried your hardest during your battle with Number Five last night. Be glad that you weren't seriously hurt, and it was only your clothing that was damaged. Your clothes can be replaced, but you can't and I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thank you, Mistress. Your words make me happy."

"You're welcome, Akitsu-chan!" I say as Haruhime enters the room with Miya.

"What did you need, Shirayuki-san?"

"Well, it's not so much my problem as it is Akitsu-chan's. She got into a fight with Number 5 while we were trying to rescue Number 108. She needs new clothes as hers are rather torn."

"Ah, I see that is a problem. We can't have her dressing indecently during breakfast. Give me a second; I might have something I can lend her."

Miya leaves the room for a moment and comes back with a simple white t-shirt. "It may not be much but you can have this t-shirt, Akitsu-san."

"Thank you," Akitsu says softly as she grabs t-shirt.

"You're very welcome, Akitsu-san. Now hurry up and get dressed so you can come for breakfast. It should be almost ready. Matsu should be down there waiting for you. After breakfast you can help Matsu pack her things."

[00000000000000000000000000000000]

As I come downstairs the smell of breakfast hits me and it smells amazing. If Miya's cooking is as good as it smells, we should be in for a treat judging by the ludicrous number of smells hitting my nose she has to be going all out to make breakfast. I walk down the hall following the smell, until I eventually come across the dining area. The dining room fits the same traditional style as the rest of the house with a table that's low to the ground, and pillows to sit on instead of chairs. The table is big enough that it can easily fit 10 people. I look around the room hoping to see Uzume, but she was sadly missing.

I see Matsu at the back end of the table on the right side. Miya is not in the room; I deduce she's probably in the kitchen to finish cooking. I walk in and take a seat with Matsu on my right. Haruhime takes the seat on my left, and Akitsu to her left. As soon as we all sit down I hear the sound of a child's voice.

The child's voice is followed by a male voice yelling. "Slow down, Ku-chan, or you're going to fall and hurt yourself!"

I turn towards the entrance to the dining room to see a small girl come running into the room. She has blonde hair and bright green eyes, wearing a simple white dress. I instantly recognize the girl as Number 108 Kusano.

She is followed a guy who looks to be 20 at the most. He's relatively slim with messy black hair and gray eyes, though they lack the shine and beauty of Akitsu's. All he wears is a simple white shirt and blue jeans.

"Saayaaa onee-chan!!!" Kusano comes running up behind me, grabbing me and hugging me.

"Ku-chan, it's good to see you again!" I say as I turn around to hug her back. "Glad to see that you're safe; I was worried about you yesterday."

"Yes, Ku-chan is safe thanks to her new Big Brother!" The excitement for finding her Ashikabi is extremely apparent in her voice, as she runs up and hugs the leg of the guy in the white shirt. "He saved me from the bad lady with the scythe."

"I see. You have my thanks, Sahashi Minato!"

"You're welcome, ma'am, but if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?"

"Because, Minato, I work with your mother. My name is Shirayuki Saya. My partners and I tried to save Ku yesterday, but you beat me to it. Although something tells she is in good hands with you. Promise me you will keep her safe!"

"Yeah I'll make sure to keep her safe, I promise," he says as he takes Ku by the hand and leads her to the table.

"Thanks, Minato!"

"Yeah, no problem." As he takes a seat with Ku, another girl walks into the room.

The girl is beautiful. She has long brown hair, tied in a ponytail going down her waist and hime-style bangs that frame her face like a photo. A small antenna-like strand pokes out from the top of her forehead. Her eyes are a deep earthy brown color that match her hair, very similar to Uzume's. Her attire, which consists of a red-threaded white gi, does nothing to hide her most prominent feature: her very large, very bouncy, very entrancing chest.

I knew most of the numbers if by appearance only, and if memory serves, this girl is Number 88, Musubi.

"Oh my gosh, breakfast smells so good! I can't wait to have some, I'm starving! " Musubi hurriedly sits down next to Minato, before looking up and noticing my Sekirei and I.

"Oh, new friends. Did the three of you just move in?" Musubi seems more childishly excited to see me than the actual child. It's surprisingly endearing, when combined with her cute soprano voice. "What are your names? Tell me!"

"I'm Shirayuki Saya," I say as I point to right. "These are my Sek-" I stopped myself for a second. I was about to say Sekirei, which wouldn't be wise if there were any residents unaware of the Sekirei Plan. "-friends Matsu, Haruhime and Akitsu."

Matsu sighs. "Friend-zoned already…"

"And no, we didn't move in. We were just at the botanical gardens last night. I met Kagari and he said I might be able to find someone I've been looking for here."

"And did you?" Musubi asks.

"Sadly no."

"Aw," Musubi moans, before reaching over and taking my hands. I didn't notice before, but her hands were clad in red fingerless gloves. "Don't give up, keep looking. I'm sure you'll find whoever it is you're looking for."

Another girl silently walks into the room and sits down next to Minato. I recognize her. I've seen her multiple times, as she was one of the many Sekirei I adjusted. She has short hair, light orangish brown in color. Like Musubi, her hair frames her face beautifully and her bangs are held out of her gray eyes by a purple headband; those are some eyes to compete with Akitsu's. She has on a blue-collared white dress that stops about halfway down her thighs. Beneath her white boots, she's wearing long black stockings that go up to where the dress stops. No doubt about it: the girl before me is Number 84, Yashima.

"Adjuster-sama?"

I smile warmly at her, an old habit I developed to ease her nerves. "Yes, Yashima, it's me, but I'm not your adjuster anymore, so please, call me Saya."

"Ok, Saya."

"I take it you're with Minato?"

"Yes. Last night I was being attacked by this pervert who was trying to kiss me." She shivers a bit. "It was more terrifying than the needles. Even worse, I was reacting to him. I thought I was doomed to have to be with someone abusive. Then, right when I thought it was all over, right before my lips made contact with his, Musubi appeared and punched him straight in the side of the head. The impact caused me to fall to the ground. Then a hand reached out to me to help me up, something told me to take it and that's when I saw into his eyes… into Minato's eyes."

Yashima pauses for a moment as she glances over to Minato and blushes. The tension waiting for her to continue felt like forever. "It became extremely hard to breathe. My heart felt like it was about burst from my chest, and my body felt extremely hot. At first I thought something was wrong, but it didn't take long to realize my body was reacting to Minato and-, and when I felt like I couldn't take it any longer, I kissed him. "

Yashima's face grows red, as she puts her head down in embarrassment.

"Just like Mistress and me. She saved me from a bad person, too," Akitsu tells Yashima. "I love her for saving me, just like I know you love Minato."

"Breakfast is ready!" Miya's voice comes from the kitchen interrupting Akitsu. I had hoped that Uzume would be here by now, but there's still no sign of her.

Instead, Kagari comes in and sits down at the table. He doesn't say anything except good morning before quietly taking his place.

Miya comes into the room holding a large tray. Starting with Ku, whom had taken a seat opposite of Matsu, she places one empty bowl and one bowl filled with miso soup. She goes around the table, giving everybody some miso soup and empty bowl.

After she disappears back into the kitchen, she soon returns with another tray. This one contains plates of grilled fish and a small bowl of vegetables.

She sits down at the head of the table, and opens up the rice cooker. Everyone starts handing her their empty bowls, and in a few minutes everyone has a bowl of steamed rice.

Staring down at the food in front of me I can tell Miya was trying to go all out to provide a traditional Japanese breakfast.

"I hope it isn't too much but I wanted to do something special to welcome Yashima and Ku to Izumo Inn, as well as bid Matsu goodbye."

"Excuse me, Miya-san, but isn't Matsu just visiting, with Saya?" Minato asks. "I mean she said she was with her a moment ago."

"You're correct, Minato-san. However up until yesterday she was a resident of Izumo Inn, Room 201. Due to certain circumstances, she is moving out with Shirayuki-san."

I could tell Miya was trying to avoid mentioning the Sekirei plan, even though it was obvious that she knew everyone at the table was either a Sekirei or Ashikabi. Probably to keep up her facade as a housewife, because Minato didn't know she was Number One.

"But wait there is no Room 201, is there?" I can't blame Minato for being confused.

"Oh, there is a Room 201. I'll show you after breakfast." She says looking back at him.

I look back down at my food, and then to my Sekirei. Akitsu is quietly using her chopsticks to slowly eat. Haruhime is doing the same only slightly faster. I turn and look at Matsu just as she drops some rice, which lands in an interesting place: right in the diamond-shaped hole above her dress.

She looks to me with an extremely innocent look. "Oh, I'm sorry, look how clumsy I am. Why don't you help me get it out, Saya?"

If she was trying to make herself look sexy, it was working. I feel my body getting a little worked up looking at Matsu, until the air suddenly grows cold. Without even looking, I knew that Miya was showing her hannya.

"How many times shall I remind you of the rules, Matsu?"

After that the rest of breakfast went off without incident, much to my relief but somewhat to my disappointment. Miya's cooking was so amazing, I actually felt saddened a little bit when it was all gone.

"Well Miya-san, thanks for your hospitality, but I think it's time I go. "

"You're welcome, Shirayuki-san. It was my pleasure. "

Haruhime gets up and thanks Miya for the food with a slight bow. Akitsu just quietly says thank you.

Personally, I'm eager to leave after Matsu's little show. "Matsu, go get your stuff; we gotta get going! Haru-chan, go help her with her things."

Haruhime nods as she and Matsu to go upstairs. It's then that the realization hits me. Matsu is now my Sekirei, which means my one-bedroom apartment is too small.


	6. Changing Tides

**Thanks to my Amazing beta Ikrani**

**Lawlucena: Yes I want to keep the story intact but also add something different so i decided to give Matsu to Saya instead. More changes to cannon will follow.**

**Samantha S. Dracul: As I said above i wanna make the story different in few ways and yes I think matsu will add an interesting twist to Saya's life.**

**Now without further ado the story.**

[0000000000000000000000000]

"Matsu, you can put your stuff in my car! It should be parked outside. It's a purple Nissan Sukairain," I say as Matsu comes out of the house carrying computer monitors.

I look over to Miya as I give her a polite bow. "Thank you so much for your hospitality! If Uzume shows up, can you please tell her to wait here for me? I should be back in a few days to see if she showed up."

She gives me a warm smile, "It was my pleasure, Shirayuki-san. Please take good care of Matsu and don't worry, I shall relay your message to Uzume."

"Thank you, and I will."

As I finish saying that I glance over to the doorway to see Matsu and Haruhime are still moving in and out of the house, hypnotizing me with their Sekirei curves as they do so. Musubi had volunteered to help with the moving, to make it go by faster, so she was bringing stuff down too. Her curves are mesmerizing as well, but alas she's not my Sekirei.

" Adju- Saya," comes a soft tone of voice which causes me to look at its source. "Thank you. I'm glad that I could see you again. I hope everything works out for you and your friends. "

"You're welcome, Yashima, and thank you." I smile at her in a loving way. "I'm glad you found someone nice. I know you were always afraid of finding someone who was mean, but Minato is a good person. You'll be safe with him, just as he will be safe with you, plus you have Ku and Musubi."

It's then that I feel tugging on my leg. I look down to see Ku pulling on my pants. She stares up at me with a look of sadness, and I instantly knew what she was going to say. "Saya-onee-san, do you have to go?"

I get down on my knees to be eye level with Ku. I look her in the eyes as I give her a warm smile. "Yes, Ku-chan but don't worry. I will make sure to come and visit you." I put my hand on her head and ruffle her long golden locks. "Now, be a good girl, help Musubi and Yashima protect your new big brother. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

She hugs me as she says, "Yes, Saya-onee-san, I promise."

"Saya," Matsu's voice comes from behind me. "I'm finished."

"Good," I say as Ku releases me from the hug, allowing me to stand back up from my position on the ground. "Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Not yet." She turns to her lavender-haired friend and former landlady. "Thank you for everything, Miya."

Miya reaches for Matsu, taking her into a hug. The pair stay there silently in each other's embrace for a moment before Miya breaks the silence. "Stay safe, Matsu."

"Don't worry, Miya, I will."

When Matsu is released from the hug she turns to look at Minato. She pulls him in close and whispers something in his ear. I don't hear what it is, but whatever she said causes Minato to blush as he quickly backs away from her. "Matsu I… I…"

Mutsu snickers before saying, "Relax, I'm only kidding." Her eyes disappear behind her glasses as the sunlight reflects off them. "Or am I? ''

This causes Minato to blush even harder. Judging by that reaction, whatever she said probably went against Miya's rules. But she didn't say anything, maybe she was being nice because Matsu was no longer a resident of the Inn.

Matsu then turns to me. "Come on, Saya, let's go!"

She walks to my car without another word, then opens the door and gets in the back seat on the driver's side. I walk over to my car, and open the door. I look back and wave to everyone. As I get in, my Sekirei are sitting there waiting for me. Akitsu has taken the seat on the front passenger side, with Haruhime behind her.

I stick the key into the ignition and turn it, the low hum of the engine signaling the car coming to life. "Buckle up girls," I say as I put the car into gear and pull off.

"Okay, there is something we need to talk about, but first, what did you say to Minato, Matsu?"

She giggles and it kind of scared me to be honest. "I told him if he ever wanted to have some fun, I'd be down."

"MATSU!"

I suddenly get a feeling that Matsu was betraying me for Minato, and the thought of it hurt. I know the bond was responsible, but it still hurt all the same.

"Relax," Matsu says. She must have sensed what I was feeling. "I only said it to mess with him. You're my Ashikabi, my body belongs to you and you alone, but you can't fault a girl for having a little fun. I only said that to Minato because I reacted to him as well."

"You reacted to another Ashikabi?!" Haruhime says as she bolts upright and looks straight at Matsu.

"Yes, Haruhime, it is possible for a Sekirei to react to multiple people. Didn't you pay attention to Eighty-Four's story? She reacted to both the thug that attacked her as well as Sahashi Minato. "

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I do remember hearing her say that."

"However just because we can react to multiple people, doesn't mean we can have multiple Ashikabi."

"I see. Well, I'm glad that Yashima got saved by Minato. It would've been horrible to have an abusive Ashikabi."

"Yeah, no Sekirei deserves an abusive Ashikabi. "

Through the rearview I notice something in Matsu's eyes, notice a slight distance in her thoughts."Something else on your mind Matsu?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, there is. Haruhime, sorry about the net gun."

"It's okay, Matsu." Haruhime puts her hand onto Matsu's shoulder as if reassuring her. "I forgive you, because you're my sister now."

"Thank you Haruhime," Matsu replies as she turns to me. "So, Saya, what was the other thing you wanted?"

"Right, we need to move! My apartment is too small for 4 people; luckily I may have a solution. My apartment building actually has a penthouse apartment with five bedrooms. It's been vacant for the last month or so. I'm going to talk to my landlord when we get home and see about moving up there."

"That sounds lovely!" Haruhime says in a somewhat relaxed tone. "I wonder how pretty the city will look from that view."

"Living in a penthouse apartment will definitely be a change from living at Izumo Inn. Sounds like fun," Matsu says.

I look to Akitsu who had been silently staring out the window the entire time. "How does that sound, Akitsu-chan?"

She doesn't look away from the window but quietly replies, "It's fine, Mistress. I'm happy, as long as I have you."

I'm so focused on Akitsu that I don't notice what's right in front of me. I turn to see a long silky mane of flowing blonde hair standing in the street in front of my car. I quickly slam on my brakes to avoid hitting the girl. The car comes to a screeching halt within inches of hitting her.

No sooner than that do I see a streak of lightning shoot from above. The lightning doesn't get close enough to hit my car. It does, however, cause the blonde-haired girl to do a backflip to avoid the blast, making it obvious she was a Sekirei. The next thing I know I'm staring at a supple pair of thighs and white silk panties.

I might have stopped and taken in the view, if not for the fact she was on top of my car. I couldn't fault her, of course, as I already knew where the lightning she was dodging had come from. I open my car door to hear her voice flooding my ears.

"To where didst thou take flight? If that was thy peak, 'tis foreboding as an anthill!"

As I step out of my car another voice comes from above. "Not even close, bitch!"

As expected, it's the SM twins, Hikari and Hibiki. They're standing atop the roof of a small antique store, looking down at the blonde Sekirei with lightning crackling in hands.

"Then have at thee!" The moisture in the air starts congealing around her hands, until she wields water in and around her hands. "Water Celebration!"

A jet stream of rushing water shoots up towards the Lightning Twins. They jump out of the way, doing a front flip and landing in front of the blonde Water Sekirei.

It figures the Lightning Twins were at it again they were attacking the unwinged Sekirei. I slowly move towards them and am about to say something to them, when Haruhime's voice comes from behind me. "Yo, lighting freaks! Stop attacking Sekirei that don't have an Ashikabi!"

Her words caused everyone to go silent for a second, even the loud blonde girl. My Sekirei walks in front of me, a pair of Tessen clearly visible in her hands. Her weapons signify her willingness to fight the Lightning twins to defend the blonde. Because of the bond I could tell she felt bad for the blonde. She wanted to defend the blonde just like Akitsu did for her.

"Shit! Hikari, it's the pervert and her Ashikabi again," Hibiki says, turning to her sister.

"Don't tell me that this one is reacting to you as well!" Hikari says, shooting me a menacing look.

"No, I didn't react to her," I reply, "but you two got me involved when you made her do a backflip onto my car. "

"Just leave the blonde one to us and we'll leave you alone," says Hibiki.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I have a question for you, 11 and 12. What do you think your Ashikabi would say knowing that you're attacking the unwinged ones? If I'm right and I'm pretty sure I am, your Ashikabi is Takehito's old friend Seo. "

"Yeah, well what's it to you?!" Hikari squawks as a bulging vein appeared on her forehead. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Simple: I saw you leaving the Botanical Gardens with him last night. Maybe I should pay him a visit; I'm sure he'd like to know what you've been doing. "

The two of them suddenly get a look of dread on their face as Hibiki puts her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Come on, Hikari, let's go!"

"You got lucky, Blondie!" Hikari barks. "Next time we meet you better pray you've got wings!" The two of them quickly disappear over the rooftops.

"Now that your attackers are gone," I say, turning to look at the blond Sekirei, "can you please get off my car?"

She forward-flips off of the hood and lands in front of me. If her expression didn't show how annoyed she was, her voice certainly did." I could have handled that myself! Thou hadst no need to intervene!"

I stare at the Sekirei for a moment. She has long blond hair that flows down her back, stopping right at a white skirt so short that her panties are almost visible. I don't want to seem boorish, so I refocus on her face. Her long bangs frame her soft features and hard expression, which has beautiful bright blue eyes. A black and white choker circles her neck, tastefully matching her clothes. Over her simple yet flatteringly low-cut white top, she has on a black dress with red lining forming a backdrop to her long slender legs, which are covered by black stockings that stop just above her knees. Those stockings sit inside a pair of knee-high brown boots.

I tried not to dwell on her top, but it's almost impossible not to. The chest region of her underdress is cut extremely low, giving me a crystal-clear view of her well-endowed bust. She has her arms crossed just under her bust line, pushing it up and making it seem just slightly bigger.

"Art thou hard of hearing? I told thee I could have handled them myself!" Her voice comes through, breaking hypnotic effects of her curves.

Huh. I'm taken aback for a sec by her manner of speaking, till I realize it's an older Japanese dialect.

"They looked like they had the upper hand," Haruhime says, folding her fans and putting them away.

"Then thine eyes deceive thee. I was merely biding time till I could deal with those heathens."

"They were winning," Haruhime asserted. "If we hadn't intervened, they might've eliminated you before you found your Ashikabi."

"I've no need for Ashikabi! They are naught but filthy monkeys!"

"That's not true!" Haruhime replies, her emotions spiking because of the blonde's words. "Ashikabi are someone special. They are not filthy monkeys, but that special person whom you have both a physical and emotional connection to. Your Ashikabi is someone to love, not fear, someone who will love unconditionally. Someo-"

Haruhime's words are cut off by the sound of the blonde's. "I will not allow anyone to defile my body and that is what those filthy Ashikabi want. I will win this game by myself, without a pet monkey to drag on my heels. If that filth should venture near, I shall drown him!"

"It saddens me to think that you have such a low opinion of your Ashikabi, of your true love. I pray that when you do find your Ashikabi, whomever it may be, that you don't push them away. I pray that you find a loving Ashikabi just like I did. "

"Still thy foolish tongue! I am done with thee!" Tsukiumi turns and jumps up to the rooftop of a building. As she goes up, I once again get a glimpse of her panties before she lands on the roof. She hops from rooftop to rooftop before disappearing from sight.

"Well, wasn't she an interesting one," Haruhime says, turning to me. "And what's with that horrible opinion on Ashikabi?"

"Yeah, that was Number 9, Tsukiumi," I reply, her reputation well-known to me. "As for her thoughts on that, I think that she may have gotten the wrong impression about her Ashikabi. Her adjuster is an extremely blunt woman. She may have caused Number nine to get the wrong impression

I look back to my car to see Akitsu and Matsu standing outside. "Now that our little adventure is over, I suppose it's time to get going."

We all get back into the car and make it over to my apartment without any more surprises. Once I find my spot in the residential garage, just by the elevator, the tricky game of claustrophobic parking commences. Fortunately, I'm a seasoned veteran, despite what some may think.

"Mistress, you're too close," Akitsu warns, looking out her window.

"I'm always too close," I reply. "It's the only way you can park in here."

Once situated, I get out of the car and step up onto the curb in front of the elevator, my Sekirei following closely behind me. It seems I misinterpreted Akitsu's warning, as she can't get out the passenger door.

"Whoops," I mutter, climbing back in and inserting the key into the ignition. As soon as the car's in gear, I turn around to reverse… only to see that Akitsu isn't there anymore, and the window's open.

A gentle knock raps on my window. "Mistress?"

I cringe, trying not to laugh. "Just a second, Akitsu."

Once I'm out of the car again, windows secured and car locked, I lead the way towards the elevator.

"Matsu, leave your stuff in the car, you can get it out after we talk to the landlord," I say as I push the button for the elevator.

After a short wait there is a ding signaling the elevator's arrival. I motion for my Sekirei to go before me and one by one they step into the elevator. I somehow expect one of them to kiss me, but nothing happens. Instead we just silently ride the elevator up to the ground floor.

The elevator doors swing open upon reaching their destination. I silently walk out the elevator and to the leasing office on the left.

As I walk through the door, the landlord spins around in his chair. "Ah Shirayuki-san, I've been expecting you."

"Takahashi-san, I have some-… Wait, you've been expecting me?"

"Yes, Shirayuki-san. The building was just bought by Hiroto Minaka and as the new owner of the building, he had one request."

"And what might that be?" I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer.

"His only request was that you move into the penthouse with your new friends, which I assume are these lovely ladies with you." He hands me what looks like some type of access card as he says, "Here, take this. It's the key card needed to reach the penthouse."

"Thank you... sir..." I reluctantly say as I take the key card, shocked at how easy it was. "It's actually kind of funny, sir. I was just coming in to ask you about the penthouse. I was going to ask if we could work out some type of deal, so I could rent it out."

"Well now you don't have to!"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Enjoy your new apartment. I believe Minaka had it furnished for you."

I turn and walk out of the leasing office towards the elevator. 'He did it again, just when I thought he was done.

"I'm done," I say, turning to my Sekirei. "I'm done with Minaka and his games. He is toying with people's lives, with people's emotions and it's time I stopped him. We are going to stop him, with the help of any Ashikabi we can recruit to our cause. I think I already know a few who could be potential allies, but like I said, I'm done with him. However, if he wants to keep giving me resources and money to further that cause then I will take it. It will be all the more bitter sweet when he fuels his own demise. So, are you three with me?"

Akitsu nods. "Always, Mistress."

"Saya, you are my Ashikabi. I will stand with you, because I lo-" Haruhime stops herself, blushing heavily. "Because as your Sekirei, it's my duty to help you. "

Matsu lays a hand on my arm. "Saya, I used to be part of the Disciplinary Squad's first generation. I've seen firsthand what Minaka is capable of. Why do you think I caused a ruckus last year?"

"Yeah, I was always curious about what you did," I say turning to Matsu.

"Let's just say I stole something from him a year ago. Now is not the time to reveal what I took, but I'll tell you when the game truly starts. Right now, however, I promise to help you bring him down."

"Thank you, girls." I bring them all in for a hug to show my gratitude. "You don't know how much it means to have you all standing behind me."

I release them from the hug before turning around and slowly walk to the elevator. When it arrives, my Sekirei and I walk in. I turned to look at the buttons and notice a small opening for the key card above them. I stick the card into the opening and the elevator slowly starts to ascend.

"All right, everyone, let's go check out our new home!"


	7. Winds of Change

**Thank you once again to my beta Ikrani**

**Blazes207: I'm glad you like the story so far and yes I do plan to add more of Minato and Miya as the story plays out.**

**Samantha S. Dracul: your wish has been granted.**

**without further ado chapter 7**

* * *

Ding!

The sound of the elevator precedes the doors sliding open. One by one my Sekirei walk out of the elevator, but I just stand in the small room with conflicted emotions. Part of me wanting to come out and see my new home, and the other part said not to because I had gotten it so easily. I was-

"Saya, are you okay?" Matsu's voice comes, arousing me from my thoughts.

I look up to see all three of them standing just outside the door, staring back at me with a worried look on their faces.

"Yes, I'm fine," I reply, stepping out of the elevator.

The room I step into is a large living area with a 3-piece violet-colored sectional big enough to comfortably sit 8 people. On the wall is a big 2-meter wall-mounted television, too big for my taste but maybe the girls will like it. On either side of the TV are two sets of windowed double doors, which lead out to a large balcony overlooking the city.

The walls are a nice bright amethyst color, and the carpeting was royal purple. It compliments the sofa perfectly, but overall the room is very… purple. Minaka's resourcefulness always surprised me; he somehow knew my favorite color.

The purple theme continues into the kitchen which was only separated from the living room by a large island countertop. The tiling on the wall and floor of the kitchen are a black and purple checkered pattern. The wood of the cabinets is stained black as well. The countertops are dark colored granite. On either side of the countertops are two large archways, which lead to a grand dining room. I like the color purple but even I think all this purple is a bit excessive. Although the purple and black did go together quite nicely.

The walls and carpet of the dining room match that of the living room. In the center of the room is a table with enough chairs to easily fit 10 people. There's even a china cabinet, filled with what looks like antique pieces so priceless I'd never dare use them.

Behind the elevator is a large room with bookshelves that go from floor to ceiling. Each shelf is packed to the brim with books.

"Wow, look at all the books! I've never seen so many books in my entire life," Haruhime says, running around the room with excitement.

Akitsu just looks around the room with her typical blank expression, as she slowly walks around from shelf to shelf.

"With all of these books, I wonder if there's any erotica," Matsu comments. Her words scared me. She was already perverted enough; she didn't need any more perverted thoughts in her head.

In the center of the room is a few end tables next to a large violet-sectional just like the one from the living room.

Haruhime plops down onto the sectional. "Oh my god! This is so comfy."

I'm not much of a reader, but it might be good to start, considering I have a lot more free time on my hands now. "Come on, girls, we still have more to explore."

Haruhime springs from the chair, quickly following me and her sisters out of the room. We walk out of the library and back to the living room.

On the opposite end of the living room is a doorway which led to what appeared to be a bedroom, but not to just any bedroom. The walls seem to be the same color as Matsu's hair and eyes. On the left wall was what you would expect in a standard bedroom: a bed, a dresser, a nightstand, but it was the right side that caught my eye. The entirety of the right wall was filled with computer monitors.

"I guess it's obvious who this room is for, huh, Matsu?"

"Very, Saya, but I'm not using computers that Minaka gave me. I don't trust him and bugging them would be easy for someone as smart as he is."

To the left of that room was a large bathroom, with a color scheme that matched the kitchen. Not really much to say about it other than how overwhelmingly purple it was.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, I find myself in a hallway. To the left are four doors and to the right is a single door. Considering the sixth bedroom on the first floor, Minaka had probably converted Matsu's bedroom from an office space.

Haruhime runs from room to room opening every door with energy I could never muster. "Saya! The bedrooms are far bigger than anything they ever gave me at MBI, a lot nicer, too. This place is AWESOME!"

Akitsu was just standing in the hallway behind me. "Akitsu, you're not gonna check the rooms?"

As if almost taking my cue, she slowly walks to one of the rooms. She stops and looks around the room, before walking into it.

I follow her into the room and look around myself. The walls are a beige color, but the carpet is purple. At least the walls weren't purple, but that thought got me thinking. How long had he been working on this apartment, because it seemed like an awful lot of work. I've only been an Ashikabi for like 4 days. Did Minaka somehow anticipate this?

"Saya! Let's check out the master bedroom!"

I turn to see my perverted redheaded Sekirei standing in the doorway.

"Are the other rooms pretty much the same, Matsu?

"Yeah, pretty much," she replies.

As she moves I slowly walk out the doorway and to the door on the opposite end of the hall, which I assumed was the master.

The whole room was royal purple, as was the floor. The furniture was what stood out; it was… my furniture. Minaka had moved all the furniture from my old apartment into the room. I couldn't believe that he had invaded my personal space like that. It was completely unacceptable. It was… it was…

"Is everything all right, Saya?" Matsu's voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, this furniture here it's… it's my furniture. All the furniture from my old apartment. Seeing it here without me moving it just caught me off-guard, that's all."

Ignoring the fact that Minaka and his men invaded my privacy, I peek my head into the master bath. It alone is the size of my old room, the walls match that of the bathroom downstairs, and the kitchen. The room is completed by a large walk-in closet. I don't even think I have enough clothes to fill even a third of the closet.

I turn back from the doorway and ask my Sekirei. "So girls what do you think of our new home?"

"I don't know what your old place looked like but, I love it. It is really, really awesome," Haruhime says with quite a bit of giddiness.

"I like it, definitely a change from living at Izumo inn, that being said I don't trust him. I'm going to go get my computers from the car."

Akitsu nods. "It's… nice, Mistress. I like it."

I head back down to the living room, and walk to the one place I haven't checked yet: the balcony. It had a hot tub which I could enjoy with the girls. Although a hot tub might be too intense for Akitsu, considering her natural temperature is about 21 degrees Celsius.

But the hot tub isn't the best part up the balcony. That has to be the view. It has the perfect overview of Shinjuku chūō kōen. I take a minute to stare out at Central Park. I had never really noticed how beautiful it was, especially considering I couldn't really see it from my old apartment.

"Lovely view, huh?"

The sound of an unfamiliar voice causes me to jump out of my skin. I reluctantly turn to the direction it came, to see a woman. She is sitting on the balcony railing, with a bottle of sake in her hands. Her gaze is firmly fixated on me.

She is a stunningly gorgeous woman. She has on a short violet colored Chinese style dress. It is cut in the front side so that it shows off her very large chest and flat stomach. It looks like the only thing holding it together are a couple strips of fabric crisscrossed in front of her chest.

I quickly tear my eyes away from her bust. Her long hair, a beautiful plum color, is tied up in a ponytail that goes down to her shapely ass. Her eyes, positively beautiful, are a slightly dark purple color. Combined with the shine, it makes them look like the midnight sky. I somehow knew this woman but I couldn't place why. The only thing that crosses my mind is that she's a Sekirei, though I can't remember her name or number.

She looks back out into the distance. "I love the view from here. It's one of the best in the city. The only ones that top it are the MBI buildings and construction sites." She takes a long swig of alcohol from her bottle.

I stare at the beautiful woman in front of me. "How did you get on my balcony?"

"Oh, this is your place? I thought nobody lived here." She takes another big gulp of alcohol.

"No, I live here but answer the question. How did you get on my balcony?"

"I think you already know that. I can sense you're an Ashikabi and lately, I've felt... drawn to this building."

"Maybe your Ashikabi is in this building and you're sensing your connection to them."

"You think so?" she says, but I could sense something off in her voice.

"What Sekirei are you?"

"The Sekirei of wind, Number Three, Kazehana."

"Number Three?!" I had only seen Number Three once or twice, she just usually wasn't around. She had left MBI shortly before the events with Matsu. There were many rumors about why she had left, but there was one that seemed to be told the most frequently. Apparently, she had fallen in love with Minaka and asked him to be her Ashikabi, but he rejected her saying he had no interest. Whatever the reason, she had disappeared, and now she's on my balcony.

I was about to say something to her when Haruhime yells."Saya!"

I turn towards the door as she appears inside of it. As she slides it open I reply, "Yes, Haru-chan?"

"Minaka's on our new TV! He said he wanted to talk to you. "

I let out a long sigh. "Tell him to give me a minute."

Haruhime nods as she goes back into the apartment. I turned to look back at Kazehana, but she was gone. 'So much for giving her words of encouragement', I think as I turn and follow Haruhime inside.

I come inside and sit down on the sectional. I lean back and put my arms up to rest on the back of my head. "Hello, Ms. Shirayuki! I take it you're enjoying your new apartment."

"It will take getting used to, but it's nice." I try to hold in a sarcastic remark.

"So glad you like it, my dear. Congratulations on winning your third Sekirei! You will get an additional 60,000 yen for winging Number Two."

"Thanks Minaka!" I reply as the ding of the elevator is heard. I turn to see the doors slide open. Matsu walks out of the elevator carrying a computer monitor. She doesn't even pay attention to the television, until Minaka's voice says, "It's been a heartbeat, Number Two."

Upon hearing Minaka's voice Matsu slowly turns her head. "M-Minaka!"

"How have you been faring, Number Two?"

"G-good!" There was a sense of nervousness in her voice, like she expected something bad. I couldn't blame her; you can never be too careful with Minaka and his intentions.

"Relax, Number Two, I do not have any intention of harming you. I merely want to congratulate you on finding your Ashikabi."

Matsu just stares at Minaka with a look of nonchalance, as if she didn't quite believe his words. "What do you want, Minaka?"

"As I said, I wanted to congratulate you and tell you I'm not worried about the incident a year ago. It only means that you and your Ashikabi will have an advantage when the real fun begins." He then turns towards my direction. "I also wanted to inform you, Ms. Shirayuki, that 80% of the little birds have gotten their wings. When that number reaches 90, Stage Two will commence." Minaka starts with his annoyingly maniacal laugh. "Do try to speed things along, Ms. Shirayuki!"

With that Minaka disappears from the TV screen and it goes back to the local news channel. The reporter gives a weather forecast for the next few days. According to the weather, it will be around 30 Celsius most of the week.

The news then goes back to the anchorman. "In other news, the convenience store bandit is still at large."

A clip of what looks like surveillance footage from a convenience store plays on the screen. "According to surveillance footage and eyewitness reports, the suspect is a dark-skinned woman with long black hair. She is considered armed and dangerous. If you see her, please advise caution. Police have so far been unsuccessful at apprehending her. If you have any information on this mysterious figure, please contact your local authorities."

I stare at the surveillance being shown. The angle the camera footage they were showing looks like it was from a camera behind the cash register. It gave a pretty good look at what the girl was wearing. She had on a black shaw that rested on her shoulders. Her midriff was exposed, and I can just make out a bikini top under the shaw. The lower half of her body was obscured by the register counter.

'That convenience store robber looks like Number 57. If it was her, maybe she's stealing for her Ashikabi.'

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I open the refrigerator and as expected Minaka had fully stocked it. I stare into the refrigerator trying to decide what to eat, but convenience store robbing Sekirei is still on my mind. If her Ashikabi was making her do it, then I don't blame her for her actions. Then a thought occurs to me, 'What if she didn't have an Ashikabi and she was stealing to survive? But then again, Minaka gave each Sekirei a small allowance until they found their Ashikabi. Did she somehow not have her allowance? Either way, I have to do something. There must be some reason she was stealing.'

I look over to the elevator as it dings once again. After the little talk with Minaka, Matsu had resumed the task of bringing up her computers. Haruhime had offered to help, saying it was a good bonding experience. I guess she was trying to prove she forgave Matsu for the netgun. "Akitsu-chan, Haru-chan, Matsu-chan!"

All three of my Sekirei look at me. "Yes?" Matsu and Haruhime say, while Akitsu just remains quiet.

"I can't stop thinking about that news report, about the convenience store robber. From the surveillance videos, it could be Number 57. She could be stealing because her Ashikabi is telling her to, or maybe doesn't have one and is stealing because she has no choice. I suspect she doesn't have her allowance and is struggling just to survive. If that's the case, I want to help her. Who's with me?"

Akitsu nods. "I will come with you, Mistress. She may need you to save her."

"It sounds like she's crying out for help. Maybe not physically, but her actions say otherwise," Haruhime replies.

Matsu looks at each of us, then gives a sheepish chuckle. "I'm more of a tactical support kind of girl, and I still need to finish setting up my computers."

"I understand. Akitsu-chan, Haru-chan, let's go." I point to the elevator and allow them to walk inside. I'm about to walk in myself when Matsu stops me.

Without warning Matsu kisses me. It was definitely an unexpected kiss, but hardly unpleasant. She pushes her tongue into my mouth as I give in to her advances. I try to fight back using my own tongue, but that's when Matsu pushes me away and into the elevator.

"To be continued when you return… " Her voice grows far more seductive. "... my sweet, sweet Ashikabi."

As the doors close I take one last look at the beautiful creature in front of me. By the way she licks her lips, I definitely want more of what she offers and already find myself anxious to return.


End file.
